1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer work stations and to systems for voice messaging that otherwise serve as computer work station input devices.
2. Background of the Invention
As an introduction to problems solved by the present invention, consider the conventional computer work station operated by a skilled operator. The user operates such a work station by orienting his or her hand in relation to an input device such as a keyboard, mouse, touch pad, or digitizing pad. The user's gaze is directed toward a computer monitor that displays text and graphics for guiding the user further. While the user is concentrating on what is shown on the display, the user maintains his or her hand poised and positioned for further input without the inconvenience of having to direct his or her gaze toward his or her hand to reorient it. During concentration, the flow of ideas occurring to the user may be interrupted by an idea unrelated to operation of the computer system.
Conventional computer operating systems provide means for entering a typed note of the idea for further reference at another time. However, prior to entry of such a typed note, the computer monitor display is necessarily changed to show a context in which the typed note is entered and edited. Such a change in the display upsets the visual context that supported the original work prior to interruption. Returning to the original work display image may leave the user without memory of the position or content of the display which was the subject of prior concentration. Consequently, there is a loss of productivity associated with typing a note.
Other manual ways of recording the idea result in physical as well as visual disorientation for the user. Use of a nearby pencil and paper will require movement of the user's hand away from a home position on the keyboard, mouse, touch pad, or digitizing pad. A home position is a position of the user's hand relative to a home surface that provides tactile feedback. Keyboards with tactile feedback are conventionally arranged with keys for "F" and "J" identified, for example, by a different sculpture or a raised bump. Such features distinguish these keys from other keys and so identify a home position for the user's index fingers. Other input devices have home surfaces, too. Operation of a keyboard, as well as other input devices, usually requires directing the gaze toward the input device as the user's hand is placed to recognize the home surface. Thus, time is required to overcome the physical disorientation that precedes returning to a home position. Once in position, returning to the memory of the original work will consume additional time.
Time spent away from the original work raises the cost of the work. Beyond a mere lack of convenience is the risk that an analysis associated with the original work may be incomplete or forgotten. And, if the idea that is to be noted is not noted promptly, this idea may be lost as well.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in computer work stations for messaging systems that avoid visual interruption and physical disorientation while recording ideas possibly unrelated to computer system operation.